A collision between a vehicle and an obstacle in the blind spot of the vehicle is a common type of traffic accident that can be caused by the driver of the vehicle being unaware of the presence of the obstacle. Further, a collision between the vehicle and an obstacle, when the obstacle is in the process of overtaking the vehicle, is another common type of traffic accident that can be caused by the driver of the vehicle being unaware of the presence of the obstacle. Additionally, a collision between the vehicle and an obstacle in front of the vehicle is another common type of traffic accident that can be caused by the driver of the vehicle being unaware of the presence of the obstacle.